Blue Eyed Babe
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: There is a new man in town and Lorelai like's what she see's. However Rory is not as happy, the man’s daughter is causing trouble will she tell Lorelai? and will Luke be able to contain his jealousy?
1. Bike’s, Boys and Bruisers

**_I posted this story a few months ago and stopped after the first chapter so i have started again._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls :) _**

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were walking to Luke's diner as they did every morning.

"Carry me mummy… I am so tired……. Why is Luke's so far away?" Rory moaned

" Well that's what you get when you stay up until three in the morning studying, and then wake up at six to do some last minute study" Lorelai joked

"Your mean" Rory groaned.

"You go into Luke's and get some coffee; I need to get a few things first"

"Coffee, I like Coffee" Rory said still half asleep.

Lorelai turned and went into Doose's market and Rory went into Luke's. She flopped down on the closest seat to the door and laid her head on the table. Luke saw her enter and noticed how tired she looked. With out hesitation he brought over a large mug of coffee and waved it in front of Rory's nose. Rory's eyes shot open and she made a grab for the coffee mug. She sipped it carefully so not to burn her lips.

"Late night?" Luke asked.

"Yer I was studying until three" Rory said feeling better then she did before.

"What can I get ya?"

"Ahh two lots of pancakes and keep the coffee coming please" Rory said.

Luke walked away shaking his head, which made Rory chuckle. She glanced out the window waiting to see her mum.

Lorelai strolled out of the market with a bag of sugary goodness when she saw some one she had never seen in Stars Hollow crossing the road, he had dark brown hair large muscles and bright blue eyes just like hers. She stared with curiosity wondering who the hunk could be. Rory's eyes followed her mothers glance, but unlike Lorelai she saw Kirk who was heading her way on his new bike.

"Lorelai " Kirk shouted not knowing wear his breaks were on his bike. Every one heard except Lorelai.

"Mum" Rory screamed trying to get her attention, with a huge crash Kirk had slammed into Lorelai . Rory ran from her seat followed by Luke and everyone else in the diner. Kirk had landed safely in a near by bush. The hunk from across the street was now helping Lorelai up. Lorelai's eyes fluttered open.

"Ay you all right" asked the man from across the street he stretched his arm out and grabbed her hand to help her sit up.

"Oh my head…. What happened?" Lorelai asked shakily.

"You were run over" the mystery man replied.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed.

By now Luke and Rory had reached her.

"Mum are you okay?"

"I have been better" Luke new the situation would need some coffee so he went back inside not before herding all the onlookers back into the diner. Kirk was still stuck in the bush trying to fight his way out. Rory saw his legs waving around in the air and went over to help him out.

"Do you think you can stand" the man asked the bruised Lorelai.

"Can't hurt to try" She slowly stood up with the help of the guy.

"Ouch" Lorelai screeched once she had put her full wait on her left leg

"Apparently it can" the man said jokingly before lowering her back to the ground.

"I haven't seen you around before you new?" Lorelai asked

"Yer, just moved here I am Leo, ah Leo Greys"

"Hi Leo I am Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore" she said with a smile.

Rory managed to pull Kirk out of the bush.

"You right there Kirk?"

"Oh no my mother was right I shouldn't have got a bike"

"It's ok maybe you should go get something to eat don't worry about your mum, it will be fine" Rory offered nicely.

"I hope so" Kirk said before walking into Luke's.

Luke came out of the diner with a large mug of coffee and gave it to Rory to give to her mum and then disappeared back into the diner.

"Mum I have to go or I'll be late for school are you going to be okay?"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye sweetie"

"See ya" Leo said shyly. As soon as Rory turned the corner Lorelai crumpled in agony and was caught by Leo

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a plan" they started heading towards Leo's car when Luke came running out the diner not wanting Lorelai to leave with Leo.

"Are you going to be okay"

"Yeah I'll be okay"

"You sure I can take her to the hospital I am sure you have other things to do"

"Actually I don't" Leo said

"Its okay Luke you go back to the diner I'll see you tomorrow morning.

Luke watched until they drove away slightly jealous the new guy had helped Lorelai and not him.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­"I really appreciate this" Lorelai said to Leo.

"It's ok I am just glad nothing is broken, is there some place we can stop for some crutches?"

"Oh I have some at home already"

"What does this happen often to you?" Leo asked surprised.

"No" Lorelai said laughing "I broke my leg a couple of years ago"

"That makes a bit more sense"

"So why did ya move to a small place like stars hollow" Lorelai asked wanting to know more about Leo then she already did.

"Well I wanted to get my daughter away from the big city scene, she has been getting in with the wrong crowed lately and I thought a small place like this might be good for her" He said with a touch of sadness filling his voice.

"How old is your daughter?" Leo asked

"Oh Rory she is sixteen… what about yours?"

"Drew is sixteen too; she hasn't been the same since her mum went missing a few years ago"

"Oh I am sorry" Lorelai said.

"It's okay we weren't very close, but it was hard on Drew". They pulled into Stars Hollow.

"So were do you live?" Leo asked changing subjects.

"Oh, um, what? Lorelai looked a bit confused at the question.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

Lorelai gave Leo the directions to her place and he took her home, they chattered for a few more hours.

'"Well I better go I should check on Drew, make sure she is staying out of trouble…. Will you be able to get around easily enough?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Rory, should be home soon, how about you come over for dinner on Saturday night?" Lorelai asked hoping he would say yes.

"Shore I will see you then" Leo said looking pleased.

* * *

"Mum I am home" Rory shouted

"I am in here" Rory wondered into the living room and sat beside her mum on the couch.

"Guess what" Lorelai said with a huge smile pasted on her face

"What" Rory asked

"Leo is coming over for dinner on Saturday" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Oooo the hottie from this morning "Rory said happy for her mum.

"Yeah, he even has a daughter the same age as you how cool is that?'

"Cool" Rory replied hoping wondering what his daughter would be like.

* * *

_**Please review. : ) **_


	2. Rory Meets Drew, Luke Meets Jealousy

_**Thanks to those who reviewed especially gilmoreluver06, you have given me some good ideas and some are close to what is going to happen. I am sorry it took me a very long time to pos this chapter but I wrote it and then lost it and I just found it hahaha **_

* * *

Rory bounced down the steps of the local bus, it was a Thursday afternoon and her friend Lane was waiting for her on the bench.

"Coffee" Lane offered passing a large cup to Rory.

'Thanks" Rory said cheerfully

"How was school?"

"The usual, wonna hit Luke's for somethin' to eat I'm starved?"

"Sure I have a half hour before I have to be back for bible studies" The girls entered Luke's and sat at one of the empty tables closest to the window. Luke came over ready to take their orders.

"What will it be?"

"Hmm, lets see I'll go some apple pie" Rory asked in her usual polite voice

"I'll have the same" Lane added

"Ok two apple pie's coming right up" Luke said scribbling the order down.

"Oh can you rap up a couple of donuts for mum"

"Sure is she still not mobile" Luke asked

"Yer she spends most of the time on the couch watching TV" Luke laughed walking away to get there orders. Waiting for her pie Lane glanced out the window and saw Leo.

"I take it that he is Leo" she said pointing to man who had just pulled up in a black ute.

"Yep, that's right"

"Your mum was right he is cute, wait who is that?" Lane asked. Rory expected to see his daughter with him but the girl she saw could not possibly be her age.

"I'm not sure ". Rory answered Leo started walking in to Doose's market he waved to the girl with him to follow, she said something to him walled and towards the diner instead. Luke brought over the girls pie's and a paper bag with Lorelai's donuts.

"Thanks" Lane and Rory said in unison.

"You're welcome". Luke nodded. The girl form out side opened the door to the diner and sat at the table across from Lane and Rory. Rory looked her up and down wondering who she could be, she was wearing all black leather jacket and pants, a black singlet and black boots, her hair was a very dark brown.

"I don't think I have ever seen any one wear that much black" Lane whispered. Rory nodded in reply. The girl had now lifted her legs and placed them roughly onto the opposite chair. Luke also watched the girl wondering who she was, he was about to approach her to asked her to remove her feet from _his _chair, when Leo entered the diner. Luke stayed in place behind his counter and watched him unhappily.

"Hi Rory" Leo said standing in front of Rory and Lane.

"Hi Leo… ah this is Lane" Rory said awkwardly.

"Hi Lane" Leo said holding his hand out and shaking Lane's hand. "This is my daughter Drew," Leo said trying to wave the girl over. Drew didn't budge from her position; she just offered a small smile that was more of a smirk.

"Drew this is Rory and Lane" Leo said smiling. Drew nodded and flicked a hand that was what Rory assumed to be a wave.

"So Lane do you go to school with Rory?" Leo asked enthusiastically.

"No I go to Starts Hollow" Lane said politely.

"That's a shame Drew will be going to Chilton" Leo replied. Rory's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, she was going to have to put up with this girl at her home and at her school.

"I guess I will see her there then" Rory said, she turned back to Lane trying to end the conversation.

"Well I have to go to bible studies" Lane interrupted the silence.

"Ok see ya" Rory smiled not happy that she was going to be left alone with Leo and Drew.

"So how is your Mum?" Leo question genuinely interested.

"Ah she is good" Rory answered vaguely.

"That's good to here, I guess I will see you Saturday night" Leo smiled again. Rory nodded and offered her own smile. Leo walked over to the table his daughter sat at; he nudged her feet of the chair and sat down. Luke still watched, he knew he should be polite and go serve the two newbie's but was to angry to move form his position. How dare that stranger come to his town and have dinner with his Lorelai. Unaware Luke tightly gripped his tea towel.

"Can I get some service here?" Leo called. This made Luke even madder. Luke stormed over to the table holding his pen and order pad.

"What do you want?" he said rudely. Leo noticed the tone in his voice.

"Two coffee's…. to go" Leo answered. Luke didn't bother to right it down he just stormed over prepared the coffee's and gave them to Cesar. He stood behind his counter watching as the two intruders left his diner. Unknowingly he was clutching his fists so hard it began to hurt. He sucked in a huge breath and let it out trying to expel his anger. He relaxed his fists, and wondered where the surge of jealousy had come form. He wasn't attracted to Lorelai, was he?

* * *

_**That Chapter was not as good as the first , but I needed to do the whole angry Luke thing, next chapter Rory will have to put up with Drew at school and Saturday night. RR **_


End file.
